Marvelous Gift for Sakura
by amandote
Summary: Chap1 Updated !R.R. A somewhat funny technique she acquired from a little friend, allowing her to be somebody or something just to have Sasuke’s contact...(Sakura x Sasuke)


**Disclaimer: **Naruto and the rest of the cast are not mind.

**Warnings: **Some nudity at the lower part implied.. so you young kids, you shouldn't dare to read this but if you want, should have your parents or someone older to make clear of this story.

**Pairings:** Sakura x Sasuke

**Starring: **Haruno Sakura

**Summary: **A somewhat funny technique she acquired from a little friend, allowing her to be somebody or something just to have Sasuke's contact...

**

* * *

**

**Marvelous Gift for Sakura**

* * *

"I'm always too slow to compete with them." Sakura muttered as she yanks her knapsack at the bench. The others were having some fun not so distant where she was sitting exasperatingly. Her pink hair swayed with the breeze as she skewed her head towards Sasuke and made a brooding look, then swayed it back with a "hmph".

"That boy! That Boy!....grrrrr!" Her inner Sakura wanted to gushed out of her body and do whatever she pleased to Sasuke. "I,..I..." she was panting like a dog. "I ...wish I can do everything to be embrace by Sasuke or just have some contact with him just for a second!!" Her mind aggressively thumping with those words and cravings and really made her to punched down the table where her other things scatteredly placed. She heavily dropped her body to sit, resting her right elbow on the table while her fingers twirling her pink hair like crazy . All of a sudden...a small voice came out to speak..

"Hey you girl"...

Sakura fixed her appearance and seated straightly while waggling her head right and left. She do it one more time but still even shadow of a person remained unseen around her.

"I'm here ..Heeeereee!!"

Sakura cuffed her face to check if she was hallucinating or she was in a dream, or just, her inner Sakura separated with her and tried to live with her own . (_Where is that voice coming?_)

"Here!...Heeeeerreeeee!! at the table"

She observantly stared at it..

She scratched her head for about a couple of seconds while the little creature remained undetected. She abruptly plastered her mouth with her palm as the little ant emerged out to show.

Sakura once again smacked her face.

"Am I really dreaming?"

"No, Sakura, this is real!"

"Oh comm'n, it's no joke? Really? How come I'd likely to understand ant's language and how come you know my name? Do I really know you?" Sakura have those words without hampering.

"At the outset, I'm pretty sure you wanna know how we arrived at this situation. I just heard you a while ago that you wanna be something just to have Sasuke..."

"You also know Sasuke!!!" Sakura interrupted.

"Of course!"

"How..how... could you ?" Sakura was not yet satisfied.

The little ant gesticulated her skinny little arms and after a blaze, she have turned to a beautiful fairy.

Sakura can't believe those events, she have a contemplation that it could only happened in dreams or can only be seen in a book but...all her eyes were beholding speaks for itself.

"Wow!!, what kind of technique is that?"

"Don't get me wrong little girl, I'm not a ninja, I'm a fairy, we don't call it a technique but rather a magic."

"A magic?"

"We have this mission that we need to help girls at your age to be what they wanna be..."

Sakura, despite of all what she had witnessed, still don't wanna believe.

"Ok, if you don't want me, I should find another girl at your age, and do whatever they pleased!".

At the midst of the fairy's ritual to change to another look, Sakura abruptly uttered,

"STOP! I,...I ne..need you!!", she struggled for words what to say, for having realizing that the fairy might choose Ino, and she absolutely knew what is likely to happened if Ino was given this kind of opportunity to be something or somebody else, and this is no other than: to get Sasuke.

**The fairy beamed a smile then said:**

"Foremost, it should imprinted to your mind that you have some circumstances to mull over."

"You mean conditions, to be apparent?"

The fairy just nodded her head.

"I don't like conditions, will you please just take it away?"

"No – no, my dear, I'm the one who will give you the magic so, you should follow my rules, like in business, you're going to buy a certain software and that software has its license agreement, thus allowing the end user to have the license to use it, but it doesn't mean he owned the software but the right to use it is all that he owned. This what applies in what I'm going to owe you. Get it? Am I that really strict?"

Sakura listened open-mouthed but still she want that magic.

"First rule!" , yelled the fairy that made them vulnerable of getting heard by someone but actually, the fairy can only be seen and heard by Sakura.

Sakura's body stiffened because she got alarmed of that pitchy voice.

"Don't ever tell this to somebody."

Sakura let out a stifled sigh (Why should I? I'm not as dumb as Ino, Huh?)

"Secondly,......Don't shampoo your hair!"

"Whaaaaaaat! You mean, I'm going to let my hair smelly all the time..do you want me to turned-off Sasuke?"

"Wait, I'm not yet done...you'll only shampoo your hair if and only if, it's about between 12 o'clock in the evening and 1 o'clock in the morning."

"That's not easy for me! Would you please change the time, making it 5 hours ahead."

"No! you will not be as affective if you'll not going to follow me! And if by chance you feel very itchy and washed it right away, the girl whom you most rivaled is the one to whom Sasuke will give his affection!"

"How's about me?"

"You will become the most hated by him!"

"Noooooooo!" Sakura was freaking when a bunch of ninja encircled her.

She heard someone talked "She's having a mental breakdown."

"All of you get out of my face! Leave me alone!" then suddenly realized, ("I shouldn't do that!"), all that registered in her mind that time is her emotions betraying her, so next time, she must at fully controlled with it.

"Sakura, Sakura are you o.k.?"

"Yeah.."

"I think I should leave the third condition blank...I'll must think of a way first how can I include it. But anyway here's the stone.", the fairy handed the green pea-sized stone to Sakura then ordered her to try it now!.

Sakura didn't much give attention to the third condition as the glimmering green stone keened into her vision. She swallowed the green stone then quickly said "I wanna be a bird". All of a sudden, she have turned into a bird, then flew.

"Wow!!! It's too good to be a bird...Weeeeeee heeeeeeeee!", she flew distancing away from the fairy.

"Sakura, don't forget what I've told you!"

She replied back with a chirp (yes!). Then the fairy gone astray in a flash.

**Lately.....**

It's about 6:30 in the evening, Naruto was searching for Sakura.

"It's now dark but Sakura wasn't still here! Naruto dashed towards the bench where Sakura has laid her knapsack.

"Sasuke, where do you think Sakura went?

"I don't wanna think about her". He responded bluntly.

Naruto just didn't mind about what he have told the Uchiha clan's survivor Sasuke and his blunt response but decided to take the weight off his feet on the bench, waiting eagerly for Sakura...it's not too long when Naruto crossed his arms and rested it on the table with his head resting on it then slumbered like a tired fox.

While Sasuke that time, yanked his bag pack on the ground then making some glance at the beautiful soon to be cerulean heaven, admiring faint stars.

After the long soaring flight of Sakura, she saw the two up from above.

"Birds have really a sharp sight" Sakura chirped then another idea made a way into her mind.

"Ok! Good idea!!!"

She landed off the branches and after seeing Sasuke's bag, she chirped to become Sasuke's bag.

After a flash, Sasuke's bag was replaced by her.

_(I'm now Sasuke's bag, I wonder what's inside his bag oh what's inside 'me' rather. A piece of paper, half-consumed junkies, shirt, and...hi hi hi a pair of briefs, boxers,.....socks..and much more_..) Sakura giggled as she saw Sasuke's most intimate things. Although she's a bag, she can still feel and see and even talk but she have to act as an inanimate as the bag.

(_Sasuke, come here now!!! Here here!!!)_ she giggled again because she know, Sasuke will eventually pick his bag or 'her' then of course, he couldn't carry his bag without having to touch it. Sakura can't wait for that moment.

Sasuke wobbled up Naruto to wake him up, but because Naruto was a heavy sleeper, he just posted a note. He zipped open his bag groping for his pencil and paper then write : **Naruto, I think I should go now..I will not waste my time waiting for Sakura**. – he placed it at the table about a few inches where Naruto's arms resting.

Sakura felt a sudden elevation of her body as Sasuke carried his bag (her) at his backside.

_(Ohhhhh!!! Sasuke was really a gentleman, he carried me gently!!!)_

Sakura screwed up her face upon realizing she was Sasuke's bag that's why 'she' was carried by him.

_(What if, I turned myself back as he carried me? No! way! I shouldn't do that._ ) She controlled herself of doing that as she remembered what the fairy had told her: "Don't tell this to somebody". If she would let herself carried by her emotion, it'll just ruined her dreams.

_(I think I should take a nap, and be surprised when I woke up)_, Sakura closed her eyes to sleep.

**Inside Sasuke's house...**

At last Sasuke arrived at his house, he yanked his bag at his table pretty carelessly. The sudden force caused Sakura to become conscious.

_("OH! so this is Sasuke's house..hmmmmm")_ Sakura yawned.

Sasuke walked away from the table where his bag or Sakura was currently set. Sakura saw Sasuke picking something, looks like he will take a bath. She suddenly felt she needed to pissed off.

("_I_ _forgot to pissed, I think this is the time to turn back to beautiful me_") With the help of the magic, she'd turned to normal her, of course before she did that, she made sure of not getting been caught by Sasuke.

Sakura entered to the bathroom.

She turned on the lights and sat on the toilet and urinated. After she had released all the liquids from her bladder, she heard the footsteps of Sasuke drawing nearer to that bathroom where she was currently in. Sakura panicked. _("Oh! what should I do! Sasuke will enter here and see me!") _

Sasuke noticed through the thin narrow gap between the door and floor that the lights were turned on, he stopped for awhile then grasped the doorknob, twisting it open.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the knob twisting, she swayed back her head and immediately the soap all the way registered into her vision. She immediately whispered "I wanna be a soap!", all of a sudden she turned into a pink soap, definitely replacing the original pink soap with her.

"hhhhuuhhh!" Sakura sighed, she was too close of getting been caught, but thanks to the soap, without the soap, perhaps all she might wished to be is the toilet as it was the most eye-catching that time when she was in a greater need of getting pissed. Of course, no normal human will ever let themselves as a receptacle of human waste! Duh! It's no brainer.

Sakura's heart pumped as if it would jumped out of her body but thanks again, she was a soap and it's impossible to happen. Her heart beatings became more intense and at the same time her head was full of yearning as she saw Sasuke stripping his clothes away.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I dunno where the hell this story goin', but I wonder what will Sakura will feel if she had uttered to become a 'toilet bowl'. Yuck!!!

BTW, I wanna show my appreciation to 'Black Robed One' though when I first posted it, it has really no story but then, he managed to comment to it at all. Thank you!

* * *

Sasuke removed his shirt first, hence the well toned body come to shine, glistening because of sweat.

_(O God, forgive me)_

Next, he untied the knots fastening his trouser, sliding it down.

_(LUST ...get 'way from me...)_

Thin lines of hair sparsely covering Sasuke's skinny yet muscular legs, but it can't hide the flawless porcelain-like pail complexion.

_(Delicious!)_

Sakura mumbled crazily as she slid her vision upward the contours of the body, carefully scanning it like memorizing it's look. In a split second, the boxer covering the 'bulge' enticingly keening its way to Sakura's vision.

_(AHHHH!)_ Sakura could not helped to control her yearn. She made a sorta audible 'shrill' that made Sasuke fretfully looked around.

"huuuh", Sasuke rolled his eyes around the four corners of the bathroom. Absolutely no one is there if he would just rely on his 'eyes' but in his guts accordingly, something was no good taking place. The pink colored soap discriminating itself against the white-finished wall, that made Sasuke to focus more. Still with the boxers on, he stepped a few then carefully grabbed the pink soap.

How arousing it was to Sakura, she giggled as she felt the elevation the second time. Sasuke just taking some glance on the soap about several seconds. Focusing his eyeball into it, one-sidedly in an 'eye-to-eye' event. Sakura can see how thick the lashes of the Uchiha boy, developing into a more beautiful eyes as she stared to it longer.

(_It's almost the real thing, It's just to close to kiss him, we're like real lovers making some love in the bathroom. How erotic and romantic this opportunity is.)_

Sakura assumingly believed this was 'real' and not was done by the 'magic'. She sharpened her lips to reach Sasuke's and murmured : Kiss me!

Sounds to familiar to Sasuke's hearing, it made him realized someone was playing trick on him. Because of the sudden shock, he made the soap to be thrown by him, clear-cuttingly made its own way down the middle of the 'bowl'.

Splok! Sound of the soap down into the water.

(Ewwwwwwwwwwww!) Sakura controlled her self at her best. Extremely careful not to be obvious. She was plunged into the bowl with her urine in it. She forgot to flushed it but whether she flushed it or not, she would be feel like 'ewww' getting been messed up by her own 'urine' and the bowl's liquid.

* * *

**a/n: I know it's too short for now, I'll update it later.**


End file.
